Experiment Anti-Fairy
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Cosmo has created his own child without the need for sex. But will Anti-Xenia be able to live as a Anti-Fairy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 The Experiment Anti-Fairy

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except the idea."

* * *

><p>It was a calm evening… a bit to calm for Anti-Wanda so she got out of her bed and was in search for her husband since day 1. Anti-Cosmo was not next to her in bed. Usually he would. So Anti- Wanda went downstairs to the grand hall to see where he was. She could hear murmuring a floor below her.<p>

His experiment room where only she was allowed inside it after his approval. So Anti-Wanda walked to the lab and saw Anti-Cosmo in front of a lab bed and was looking out to the moon.

"Anti-Cosmo? What is going on?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.

"Oh. Good evening Anti-Wanda. I am just trying out an experiment. In… 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Anti-Cosmo said as he watched the moon.

Suddenly the moon shone exactly on the white corps in front of them and Anti-Cosmo has activated a leaver at the head of the body. It was filling up with a blue line and the machine was going crazy.

"Come on… I don't want to wait another 2.000 years for the moon to come out." Anti-Cosmo said worried as he watched the machine moving.

"What is happening?" Anti-Wanda asked looking confused.

The corps in front of them was getting highly strong electroshocks through the body and suddenly a light blue angle came down and sank into the corps. Anti-Wanda was still looking confused, what was going on?

"Yes. Please stay there," Anti-Cosmo begged as he watched the body.

Suddenly through the howl castle came a gasp of air and then dead silence.

"What was that? Who is that?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.

But the corps stayed lying there. Anti-Cosmo nearly broke in tears. In his thoughts his experiment failed.

"It doesn't matter anymore dear. Come. Let's go to bed," Anti-Cosmo said upset.

So the Anti-pair flew off to bed and for the first time in their 10.000 year marriage it was Anti-Wanda who had to cheerer up Anti-Cosmo who was sad about his failed experiment.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Or is it a fail? Please review."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 The little family is growing

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."

* * *

><p>The next morning Anti-Cosmo woke up by the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages and tea. Strange it is a bit early to make breakfast.<p>

"Anti-Wanda. It is (looks at his evil alarm clock) 6 A.M. It is too early to be up." Anti-Cosmo said confused thinking Anti-Wanda was in the kitchen.

Anti-Wanda who was next to him jumped up. She looked at her half-asleep husband confused.

"I am next to you dear," Anti-Wanda pointed out.

Now Anti-Cosmo was fully up and saw she was write. So who was up at 6 A.M in the morning?

Anti-Cosmo looked left and right before asking, "Who is then making breakfast?"

Anti-Cosmo knew it couldn't be their son Foop since he would most likely burn the kitchen down, to his confirmation that it wasn't Foop he suddenly came through their bedroom door and looked at Anti-Wanda mad. Foop was still wearing his gray and black stripped PJ's whiles holding his bottle and a stuffed telescope under his arm tired.

"Mum it is too early for b- You are still in bed? So who is up?" Foop asked as he saw his parent's were still lying in their king double bed.

"We were about to find out. Come on, of to the kitchen," Anti-Cosmo instructed.

* * *

><p>The 3 poofed on their ordinary clothes and flew of to the kitchen where a good smell was coming from.<p>

"Have you done another one of your experiments yesterday evening father?" Foop asked thinking it was a robot making them breakfast.

Anti-Cosmo nodded a bit before he replied, "Yes. But that experiment failed… or did it?"

The 3 entered the kitchen and saw a young Anti-Fairy girl at the hop and was cooking something in a pan. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo looked at her confused whiles Foop was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY FATHERS CASTLE WITHOUT HIS APPROVAL!" Foop shouted.

The young girl jumped out of her skin and the eggs landed perfectly on the 4 plates laid out for them. She then held onto the counter and looked over at the 3 house owners.

"Good morning father, mother and brother. How was your night?" The girl asked them.

"What?" Foop and Anti-Wanda asked confused as they looked at her and the back to Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo took his monocle out of his eye and polished it up to see if he was seeing things. No she was still there. A girl, about 10 years old.

Anti-Cosmo asked her the question that was on Foop and Anti-Wandas mind, "Who are you? Have we met before?"

"Yes father. Remember yesterday's electronic hit?" The girl asked.

Now a broken light bulb turned itself on with Anti-Wanda, "You were the girl Anti-Cosmo has been experimenting on yesterday?"

"Correct mother. And Foop is my older brother by 3 years. But father, what should my name be?" The girl asked her father.

Suddenly a giant mushroom cloud explosion came inside to them and Jordan von Strangle was looking at Anti-Cosmo pissed as hell.

"I knew you were up to no good Anti-Cosmo. You idiot." Jordan screamed as his wand glowed.

By just looking at Jordan in his PJ's Anti-Cosmo could guess he just got up, didn't have his morning coffee or any breakfast for that matter of a fact.

"Excuse me Jordan von Strangle. It is way too early for your rampaging of how bad of Anti-Fairy's we are. So could you please wait until like… 15 o'clock." Anti-Cosmo asked not wanting to clean up so early in the new day.

The girl senced that this 'man' wasn't welcomed in her fathers castle so she said, "Go now. You are not welcome to this castle sir."

"Ah ha. I knew it. You are building up now an army of Anti-Fairy's to overpower us? Never… " Jordan shouted.

Anti-Cosmos fatherly feelings suddenly kicked in as he glared daggers at Jorden, ready to blast him off to the next millennia, if he dares to hurt his daughter.

"You will not lay a finger on her," Anti-Cosmo shouted at him.

"No interest. But she will have to go through the development way and as soon as the other is there you will hand her over to us right away. No buts. Otherwise I will kill her," Jordan threatened.

Foop understood what Jordan meant, "You mean her counterpart, ok now leave,"

Jordan left in anger and the girl looked at her father again.

"So what name will I get?" the Anti-Fairy asked.

Foop had the perfect name for her, "I like the name Anti-Xenia."

"I see what you mean Foop. Xenia means strong warrior. Good idea. What do you think Anti-Xenia?" Anti-Cosmo asked her.

"Ok. Thank you brother. Now lets eat up." Anti-Xenia ordered.

As they finished they went off to Fairy world to create Anti-Xenias counterpart.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own Anti-Xenia and Xenia. Nobody else,"<p> 


End file.
